Standardization of IHC for archival FFPE tissue sections has become increasingly important due to the emergence of a new field of pathology that requires demonstration of the differential expression of various prognostic markers for individualized cancer treatment. From a practical point of view, one of the most difficult issues in the standardization of IHC for FFPE tissue is the adverse influence of formalin upon antigenicity, and the great variation in fixation/processing procedures.